Manipulate
by SilverEcho
Summary: This had to be a mistake. I don't even like anime, so what am I doing here? K for a little swearing now and then and a little blood.
1. Blood Stains

"You're too slow Evee!"

"You're too fast, Magpie."

I watched my little sister, Maggie, prance up the sidewalk, and shifted my heavy backpack to a more comfortable position. With a sigh, I walked after my sister.

"Slow down, Mags!" I called after her. "It'll be there when you get home, even if you travel at a slower speed."

"Itachi's a dream. You hurry up."

Despite her urgings for me to hurry up, she slowed down slightly so that we were now in talking range.

"Mags, you waited all day to watch that episode. You can wait another fifteen minutes."

"I might explode right here from the pressure of waiting."

"M'kay. Just do it quietly."

"You're so unsympathetic."

"Yup."

Maggie huffed and ran ahead again.

Maggie is a nice normal name, don't you think? I couldn't be called something nice and simple like Margaret, could I? Oh no, my parents just had to call me something grand. That grand something being Evangeline. Hence my sister calling me 'Evee.'

Maggie's 13, younger than me by two years, and considered the beauty of the family. She got Mom's long, shiny blond hair and huge green eyes. I'm more like Dad, with blackish hair and brown eyes. Unfortunately, I got Mom's height which means I'm 5'3 while Maggie's 5'6. Life is so unfair.

At the moment Maggie was hyperventilating because she had taped last night's _Naruto_ episode. She was an anime enthusiast, happily devouring anything that had to do with her favorite series. She had tried countless times to make me interested in anime as well, but I was less than enthusiastic. These days, the most she could hope for was me being in the same room when she was watching a show. I'd actually listen to her when she talked about a certain character or scenario or fan-girlish dream, but I just wasn't interested in watching or reading anything myself. I had my music.

Mom wouldn't be home when we got there. Dad died a couple years before, so she was busy working. I was in charge of Maggie until she got home, usually around seven.

"Mags, for the last time, slow down!"

She stopped by the corner and waited for me, pouting slightly.

"You're so slooooow today!" she complained.

"You're just hyper. Beside, you try carrying a Bio book that weighs as much as an elephant."

We stepped out onto the empty street, squabbling enthusiastically. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something moving rapidly towards us. Time slowed. It was a car and the driver was obviously drunk. I saw that he was going to hit Maggie.

"WATCH OUT!"

Without thinking, I rammed myself into Maggie, sending her sprawling on the other side of the road. Then the car hit me.

I felt bones on my right side snap and grate. I fell to the left, my head crashing against the cold asphalt, which was now flecked with red. I was dimly aware that some of my school supplies had spilled out onto the road. I heard Maggie scream my name. Then everything went dark.

Ed POV

It was dark, I was tired.

Need I say more?

Cnl. Sarcasm and I had been at the same library, him for his reasons, me to do some research. I was still smarting from his 'short' jokes, so I decided to 'commodore' his car for the night. Don't worry, I left a note.

I tiredly pulled on the steering wheel, swinging onto a dirt road leading out of the city. All I wanted to do was sleep.

Suddenly the car shuddered to a stop, the engine making an ominous choking noise. It spat, then died completely.

I growled and swore under my breath, vainly trying to get the car running again. It was no use, the engine wouldn't respond.

Swearing a little more audibly, I got out of the car and popped the hood, staring into the bowels of the engine. Not like I knew what I was doing. It was times like this that I really wished Winry was here.

For a moment I entertained the fantasy of suing Mustang for every penny he owned for subjecting me to this. It would never hold up in court, but it cheered me up somewhat.

I was brought rudely back to reality by a loud noise. It sounded like a bang and someone screaming. I ran to where the noise was coming from, transmuting my auto mail into a blade as I went. When I reached the spot that seemed to be where the noise originated, I couldn't see anyone. I carefully scanned the area and walked forward. And promptly tripped.

A moan told me that whatever I had tripped on was alive, so I kneeled down for a better look, keeping my arm ready just incase it was Envy or something just as nasty.

It was a girl. She had dark hair and clothes a little like what Winry sometimes wears, yet different. They were ripped and bloody. There was some blood on her face too, a gash running along her hairline.

I carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook it to see if she'd wake up. With a groan, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me, at my arm, back at me, and started to scream.

Eva's POV

I hurt. Really badly and all over. But considering the last things I remembered, I supposed it was good news that I felt anything at all.

I was just thinking this when something hit my leg. It really hurt, but all I could do was moan slightly. A moment later I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder. That really hurt too, but I figured it was Maggie trying to make sure I was okay, so with a groan I opened my eyes and tried to sit up.

Who I saw was most definitely not Maggie. It was man, boy, guy, whatever, male entity who seemed to be holding a nasty blade over my head. I did the first thing that came to mind.

I screamed.

Ed's POV

At first I wasn't sure why she was screaming at me. Then I remembered that my arm was still in blade form. Smooth Fullmetal, very smooth.

"No! It's okay! I WON'T HURT YOU!"

I tried to yell over her screaming, but she didn't seem to hear me or she did hear me and didn't believe me. Either way, she kept screaming.

I clapped my hands over my ears, wishing she would be quiet. Quite suddenly I got my wish. I looked over at her in time to see her eyes roll back in her head as she fainted.

I frowned. One problem solved, but now what. I supposed I should take her with me. If I could get the car to start.

Eva's POV

I felt warm. That was an improvement. Last time I had woken up, I had been cold and lying on something hard. Now I was warm and lying on something slightly hard. And moving. I could feel it vibrating under my cheek.

Remembering what I had seen before I fainted, I carefully opened one eye. At first I didn't realize what it was I was looking at. It was flat, dark and about a foot from my face. After a few moments of gazing blearily at it, I realized it was the back of a car seat.

My mind started racing. That person I had seen, was he the one who had hit me? Where was he taking me? Where was Maggie? Was she all right?

I carefully moved my head so that I could try to see the driver. I was disappointed to see that my view was blocked by a coat he had placed over me. I stayed quiet, trying to figure out what to do. I could run when we stopped, but I wasn't sure how far I'd be able to go before it hurt too much. Still, I did want to be trapped with this person much longer.

But I was warm and in no immediate danger. Even my ribs were feeling better. I struggle for a few minutes against my heavy eyelids, then submitted to sleep.

I woke suddenly. It took me a moment to realize that the vibrations had stopped. I heard the person get out of the car and shut his door. Coolness snaked up my legs as he opened my door. I heard him enter the car slightly and sensed him leaning over me. I tried to bite back the fear I could feel rising in my chest.

Ed's POV

I had carefully put the girl on the back seat and covered her with my coat to keep her warm. After prodding at the engine for about ten minutes, I gave up and kicked the beastly car. With a cough, it started up again. Figures.

The girl was quiet during the drive to the inn I was staying at. I hoped that she'd continue to be nice and quiet for a while longer. I had a headache.

I pulled up in front of the inn, stopped the car, and got out. Golden light spilled out of the inn's windows as I made my was around to the back seat door. I guessed that the girl was still unconscious since she hadn't made a noise or moved.

I placed my right knee on the seat and leaned forward. It was going to be a bit tricky to pull her out without hurting her anymore.

Just as I was thinking that, I heard a slight whimper.

"It's o-" I started to say, but was rudely interrupted, when my coat was thrown up into my face. As I tried to pull it off, I felt what seemed to be her elbow connect with my collar bone as she scrambled past me. I managed to claw the coat from my face, and looked around wildly to see where she had gone.

I saw her figure racing down the road in the direction we had just come from. She was moving quite quickly, considering how badly hurt she seemed to be. She stumbled, but kept going.

It took me a few moments to fully comprehend, but once my brain started, I raced after her. She obviously heard me coming because she tried to run faster, but she seemed to be in too much pain.

I caught up to her, grabbed her shoulders, and spun her around. She raised a hand as if she was about to slap or even punch me.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled before she could inflict any pain. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

She gave me look of total disbelief.

"But you hit me with the car... and kidnapped me... what do you want with me?"

I was speechless.

"What the... Are you insane?"

She grabbed the front of my shirt.

"WHERE'S MAGGIE? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER?" she yelled.

My already short temper snapped.

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANY SISTER! I DIDN'T HIT YOU! I COULDN'T EVEN GET THE FREAKIN' CAR TO MOVE! YOU WERE LYING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! I'M JUST THE KIND OF PERSON WHO DOESN'T SEE SOMEONE BADLY HURT AND LEAVE THEM OUT IN NOWHERE, OKAY?!"

"You were standing over me with a BLOODY SWORD!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A PSYCHOPATH FOR ALL I KNEW!"

"YOU ARE A PSYCHOPATH!"

I shoved her hands off my shirt and turned my back to her. It was quiet for a few moments and then I heard a whimper. The girl was kneeling one the ground, her head between her hands.

"I want to go home." I heard her whisper. "This is just a dream, I'll wake up and see Maggie watching Naruto... It's just a dream."

I looked at her and sighed.

"Come on," I said flatly, offering my hand. "You need to see a doctor."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stumbled to her feet. And promptly sat back down.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned. "I feel dizzy."

I raised an eyebrow. Of course she felt dizzy. With another slightly exasperated sigh, I pulled her to her feet. She swayed, but I kept her upright.

"Don't squirm," I ordered, and pulled her into a piggyback. When I was sure she wouldn't slip, I started trudging back to the inn. I felt like I could fall asleep on the floor right now.

As I was mounting the steps of the inn, a cheerful thought struck me quite suddenly. Blood stains if not washed out promptly. And I had no intention of washing Mustang's car seats at this time of night.

I entered the inn, whistling a cheerful tune.


	2. You aren't going to change that?

hi! sorry forgot the disclaimer last time.. eheh...anyway Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa

Eva POV

I woke up slowly. The first thing I realized was the smell of clean sheets and being on something wonderfully soft. I lay there, with my eyes still closed, my thoughts wandering. I sat upright with a jerk as I remembered what had transpired before I fell asleep.

I was sitting in a bed. Sunlight filtered through the windows and spilled across my lap. I placed a hand to my forehead and could feel a bandage wrapped firmly over my gash. My right forearm had been bound as well and a quick inspection showed that my lower torso was wrapped in bandages.

A quick glance around showed the boy from the night before sprawled out on the couch. Well, half of him was on the couch. The other half was sprawled off the couch. His coat was in a pile on the floor next to him. As I watched, he muttered something and turned his head away from me.

He was wearing all black and hadn't even bothered to take off his boots. His blond hair was pulled into a braid that was messy from sleep.

I shook my head. Something wrong was with what I was seeing. Maybe it was just my injuries talking, but everything was too smooth and clean. And flat looking. The boy's hair didn't even seem to have separate strands. With a frown I looked down at my hands. They were smooth and unblemished, the fingers tapered. I brought them close to my face, then pulled them back again. Suddenly it struck me what was wrong with them. I shrieked.

The boy woke up suddenly and fell off the couch.

"Oww," he groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

He saw that I was awake and stood up.

"Good morning," he said with a yawn, rubbing the back of his head. "How are you feeling?"

"My hands!" I cried, shoving said appendages at him. "Look at my hands!"

He took one and studied it closely.

"You chew you nails?" he finally said with a shrug.

"No!" I snapped, pulling back the hand. "Well, I do, but look at it! I mean..."

He looked bored.

"Oh never-mind," I said with a frustrated sigh. "It's perfectly normal for you. Hold on, do you have a mirror?"

He gave me a 'you are so completely weird' look and left the room. When he came back, he tossed a hand-held mirror in my lap, then went and flopped back onto the couch.

I peered into the mirror. Brown anime eyes stared back at me. A wave of blackish-brown hair trailed across my cheek. My suspicions had been confirmed. I was in an anime. Now I just had to figure out which one. The boy seemed familiar, so it was probably one of the animes Maggie had tried to get me interested in.

I gave a snort. It was ironic really. I, who had never been interested in such things, was stuck in this world, while Maggie, who would have given an arm and a leg to be here, was still in the really world.

_Given an arm and a leg..._

I turned to the boy. He was currently in mid-yawn.

"Thank you for helping me," I said sweetly.

The boy opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were an unnatural gold color. He looked at me suspiciously.

"You're welcome..."

"May I ask your name?"

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist."

That sentence jarred me. I was right. I was in Fullmetal Alchemist, talking to the character that my sister had a plushie of, which she often fell asleep clutching. I looked at him, trying not to start laughing.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Evangeline. Please call me Eva."

His expression, like he expected my head to start doing 360's, completely broke my will. I started laughing. Ed gave me an even more alarmed look.

"Ohh," I gasped, placing a hand on my side. "If only my sister knew who I was talking to right now!"

Ed's face was going through a pace of about twenty emotions a minute.

"She idolizes you."

It didn't seem as though he was sure if he should be pleased or dive for cover at this fact.

"Well," he said with a cough, his face slightly pink. "How did it come about that you were in the middle of the road?"

I cocked my head.

"You probably wouldn't believe me. Lets just say I was hit by a car."

He nodded solemnly.

"You're right, I don't believe you. It's just too weird that you could have been in a car accident."

I rolled my eyes and thought for a minute, searching to explain what had happened to me to him when I barely understood it myself. I finally hit on an answer.

"I think..." I said slowly.

"Bravo."

I glared at him.

"Shut up and let me finish. As I was saying, I might be wrong, but I think this is the best way to explain it. I think I got pulled through the Gate."

Just cause I wasn't interested in anime didn't mean I didn't remember any of it.

Ed looked at me with a frown. The minutes stretched as neither of us said anything. I felt the urge to fidget under his stare, but suppressed it.

"Seriously?" he finally asked.

I shrugged.

"Best that I can figure it out."

Ed sat there, deep in thought. I watched him, absent-mindedly scratching my bandaged arm. He noticed.

"Stop that."

I sat on my hand.

Finally, Ed shrugged.

"Well, I suppose stranger things have happened. But If you're from the other side of the Gate, how do you know about me?"

"Umm... You'reafictionalcharacter. So, how about this weather we're having? Do you think it'll rain later? I like it when it's raining; it's kind of cozy and peaceful."

Ed ignored my avoidance-tactics and got to the root of what I had said. Noisily.

"I'm NOT a fictional character!"

I averted my eyes.

"Um, yeah, you are. My sister has a plushie of you. And people wear t-shirts with your face on them... Not me personally, I don't go for that sort of thing, but I know plenty of people do..."

I glanced at him to see how he was taking this. Seeing his expression, I hastily added:

"But of course that's on the other side of the gate! Here, Roosevelt might be a mythical hero..."

Ed gave me another "you're so weird look."

"Of course," he interjected, "The most reasonable explanation might be that you were hit by a car and think you're someone else."

I fumed for a moment then had an idea. I rifled through my pant pockets, but came up empty.

"Eeeeddddwaard..." I said slowly.

"Whaaaaaaat," he replied.

"Was there anything in my pocket that looked like it was about to fall out that you quite helpfully removed before it was lost?" I asked with slightly gritted teeth.

His face went blank as he thought for a moment.

"Ummmmm...yes."

"Great! Hand it over please!"

Ed raised an eyebrow, but fished through his pockets. A moment later he handed me my MP3 player. I huddled over the screen, praying that it would still work. After everything it had been through, it would be unlikely. I snickered at the thought of the ad the company would run if it had survived the trip through the Gate and they found out about it. "For your inter-dimensional music needs."

"What's that?" asked Ed, breathing down my neck.

"If I can get it to work, I'll show you." I elbowed his arm to make him move.

I slid on one of the earbuds and hesitantly turned on the player. After thinking a moment, the strains of West Side Story filtered into one ear. I grinned triumphantly.

"Here!" I said, handing Ed the ear buds. "Put these in you ears."

He scowled at me.

"Ahahaha, no."

I reached up and tugged his head down to my level.

"Hey!" he yelped.

"Oh hush," I said cheerfully, inserting the ear buds.

"You're much too happy for having five broken ribs," Ed muttered into the blanket.

I released his head and before he could pull the earbuds out, I turned on the player.

His eyes grew wide and he looked unsure if he wanted to pull off the earbuds or not.

"What is _that_?" he finally asked.

"Umm," I glanced at the screen. "ROCKS."

"It's...loud."

"Oh, sorry, I can fix that."

I turned down the volume a few notches. Ed shook his head and handed me the ear buds.

"Trying to convince me that you were telling the truth?" he asked.

I nodded, turning off the player.

"Well," he said with a shrug, "I guess I'll have to."

I smiled sweetly and put the player in the bedside table.

"I've explained my story," I said. "Your turn to tell me what happened after a blacked out again."

Ed shrugged.

"Nothing really. I brought you in, called a doctor, she took a look at you, and I fell asleep."

I gave him a flat look.

"What?"

"..."

"WHAT?"

"You're noisy."

"..."

"Cool! You even get the anime anger marks here!"

"... What are you smoking?"

"Same thing you are."

"I don't smoke."

"I know that."

"...I hate you."

"Very mature Edochibi-kun."

"What's a chibi?"

"Something small."

"I'M NOT SMALL! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN? A SPROUT? SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE ME OVER THE EDGE OT THE TABLE!?"

"...Oh grow up..."

"RAWR!!!!!!!!"

I watched with a certain amount of amusement at the fiery backdrop behind Ed. Being stuck in an anime certainly was amusing to say the least.

Ed's POV

After punishing Eva dearly for calling me small, I wandered downstairs to find some food. I hadn't eaten in a while and the sound of my stomach grumbling had sort of ruined the fearsome effect of Eva's punishment.

I slid into a chair and yawned widely. The innkeeper came up quietly and placed a plate of my usual breakfast on the table. I thanked him and picked up the mug.

"FULLMETAL!!"

I promptly spit the mouthful of orange juice across the table. Mustang yelling suddenly has that effect on some people.

"MY CAR!!" he wailed.

This man could give Eva a run for her money.

"YOU TOOK MY NEW CAR!!!"

"I left a note," I muttered into my breakfast.

"THERE IS SOMETHING RED ALL OVER THE BACKSEAT!! PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S SOMETHING WASHABLE-!!"

"It's blood."

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

In a way it was inspiring to see a grown man wailing like a baby over an inanimate object. It's nice when people are unafraid to show their feelings. Of course it can be kind of creepy too. This fell under the 'creepy" category.

Mustang grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Please tell me it was from a package of fine meat that you bought for me to make up for the fact you took my new car!"

I unpried his hands.

"It wasn't"

"THEN WHAT THE #$ WAS IT THAT MERITED YOU SOILING MY CAR IN SUCH A MANNER?"

"It was a girl."

"..."

"..."

"...Is she pretty?"

"No."

"Then you had no good reason to put her in my car."

I gave him a look that he didn't notice. He was too busy being emo in a corner.

"I resent you saying I wasn't pretty."

I whirled around. Eva was standing in the doorway, steadying herself with one hand.

"Go back to bed. You shouldn't be up," I informed her.

"Suck on a fig."

Eva eyed Roy curled up in the fetal position with a certain amount of interest and amusement.

"Roy Mustang?" she asked, pointing a finger at him.

I nodded sourly.

"I wish I had a camera."

She walked unsteadily to the quivering mass that was once the terror of Central and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I do apologize for the blood," she said sweetly. "I'm afraid that Elric-san was transporting me in your car and I hadn't yet stopped bleeding."

Mustang looked up at her. I could just hear the hallelujah chorus.

"It's quite alright," he finally said. "I would like to think that the use of the vehicle was what helped you receive medical attention quickly."

I was tempted to add right there that it had broken down.

"I'm afraid that Fullmetal spoke untruly. You are without doubt a lovely lady."

Eva shot me a smug look.

Mustang took one of her hands in his and looked into her eyes with a serious look on his face.

"I would be honored if you joined me for dinner when you are feeling better."

Eva opened her mouth to reply...

...and coughed blood on the hand that was clasping hers.

Stifling a laugh, I ran forward and caught Eva as she swayed. Mustang had a look of disbelief and horror on his face as he looked at his crimson gloves.

"Better luck next time," I said evily and carried Eva back upstairs.

"I told you to stay in bed," I scolded her as I shoved the room's door open with my shoulder.

"Shut up... It's not like you ever take care of yourself either," she murmured, her eyes closed.

I opened my mouth to reply, but realized that I didn't have a good retort.

"You have blood all over your chin," I said instead.

"Gee I wonder why..."

I put her on the bed.

"Go back to sleep and don't follow me again," I ordered.

"Yes Master," she groaned, and rolled over.

I rolled my eyes and went back down stairs to help Mustang deal with his new-found blood phobia.

Eva's POV

The next few days were comprised mainly of me trying to get up and do things for myself and Ed stopping me at every turn. I often considered vomiting blood on him, just to see how he'd react.

Even though I was seriously bored and really wanted to listen to music, I avoided using my player. I didn't know how long the batteries would last, and once they died, I wouldn't be able to re-charge them. This put me in a rather bad mood.

"I brought lunch!"

Ed appeared suddenly though the door. I glared at him from my prone position.

"It's soup!"

"If you try to make me eat that chicken soup again, I swear, I'll vomit blood all over you."

"Is that anyway to treat someone who could have left you on the side of the road?"

I glared more ferociously.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you? It's going to be a point a blackmail until the day I die, isn't it?"

"Probably."

I groaned and looked out the window. Ed's put the bowl down on the table and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Arm."

I stuck out my right arm. Ed flopped my wrist over his shoulder and started changing the bandages. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"So... what's up?"

I didn't open my eyes.

"I'm bored to death, that's what."

The circulation in my arm was quite suddenly cut off.

"Hey!" I yelped, opening my eyes.

Ed grinned with a distinctively evil gleam in his eyes.

"So sorry. It must be this automail arm."

"Sadist," I muttered, and looked back out the window. Ed shrugged and continued wrapping my arm.

"I'm going to be gone for a week or so."

I glanced at Ed. He gave me an unreadably stubborn look and finished with my arm.

"Thanks for warning me," I said and relinquished my arm. "Where too?"

"I'm way over due for some automail maintenance. My leg's too short, stuff like that."

"Oooo. Eddie grew."

"Don't call me Eddie. Sit up."

"In that order?"

"Do we always have to spar? Sit up."

"It makes my bleak existence interesting," I said as I eased myself into a sitting position. Ed rolled his eyes and started unwrapping the bandage around my head.

"I can't see why I can't do this..." I muttered after a moment.

"You wouldn't be accurate enough," said the unflappable Ed.

"I resent that."

"I thought you might."

A few moments of silence.

"You're not going to re-wrap my lower torso too, are you?"

Ed went bright red.

"NO!"

"Good, cause I already did."

Ed turned a very dark red, though from anger or embarrassment, I couldn't say. He stood up hastily.

"Good bye," he said shortly. "Don't kill yourself while I'm gone."

"Okay," I said, laying back down. "Remember to call Winry so you don't get wrenched."

Ed paused as he pulled on his coat and gave a little laugh.

"You do know everything, don't you?"

I grinned.

"Not really."

He laughed again and raised his hand in good bye.

you like? you hate? please let me know! and by the way, not EdxOC. though that may change


	3. Are You Stupid or Something?

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy!

After Ed left, Roy Mustang took charge of my well-being. He was still wary of me, as his gloves were now a lovely reddish brown color, but he didn't shirk in his duties. By the end of the week I was walking around easily enough, still in pain from time to time, but nothing atrocious.

At the moment I was waiting to go into Roy's office. He had summoned me there, saying that he wished to talk to me about something important. I had already decided that if he asked me out again I would give him the exact same response as last time.

The door opened and Riza nodded to me. I walked in and she closed the door behind me. Roy was sitting at his desk in what I was sure he thought was a very sophisticated manner. It wasn't.

"Ah, Eva," he said, finally "noticing" me.

"Yo."

Roy winced at my greeting, but didn't respond to it.

"There is something of an issue," he said turning to the window.

I was quiet.

"Ed has been missing for far longer than was expected. We called the Rockbells, but they said that he and his brother had left already."

I frowned, but remained quiet.

"The main problem is that since he is not here to, ah, _care_ for you, you have no way to survive. I would continue to care for you myself, but I and my group are returning to the East for a few weeks. It's dangerous there and I think it unwise to bring a civilian to such an area."

I shrugged.

"Don't worry about me, I'll manage just fine," I said with a sigh.

Roy turned to face me again.

"You have shown an uncanny knowledge of what has happened and have hinted to what will happen," he said seriously. "I wonder if you know what happened to Fullmetal?"

I gave him a flat, angry look.

"No I don't. I have only bits of information. And my sister told me that the manga and the anime were quite different on certain points. I don't know which version your lives correspond with or even how accurate the author was. Don't ask me to give you information."

Roy frowned.

"You have an insolent streak to you, don't you?"

"Yes. Even if I did know everything that will happen, it wouldn't be wise to tell you. Your story has been mucked up enough by me being here."

I turned slightly.

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked, as politely as I could.

Roy nodded.

"Yes. And you're right. I won't press you for information."

I smiled and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for all you've done for me. Best of luck."

With that, I turned and left.

I wandered the streets of Central, deep in my own thoughts. I was worried about Maggie and my Mom. Did they think I had died or had my body simply disappeared? Would I ever be able to go home?

I sat down on a bench in a square, gazing blankly ahead. Tears that had been threatening to erupt for two weeks rose to the surface again. I blinked them back yet again. Crying would get me no where and would just waste water.

I didn't have any money so I spent the night on the same bench. I was lucky that it was a warm and clear night. Still, I knew it wouldn't last and I loathed the thought of relying on anyone, so I knew I had to get a job.

I stood slowly, cracking my neck into its proper place.

"Miss Evangeline! Eva!"

I turned my head to see who was calling my name. Kain Fuery rushed across the square waving an arm over his head to get my attention. With a slight smile, I turned and waited for him to reach me.

"Thank goodness," he panted when he caught up. "I've been looking everywhere."

I patted his back slightly.

"Got you're breath back now?" I asked cheerfully.

Fuery nodded and straightened.

"Cnl. Mustang instructed me to give you this message," he said, and handed me a note.

I opened it with one hand and quickly scanned the handwritten message. With a frown, I refolded it and jammed it into a pocket.

"Where's the hospital?" I asked Fuery.

He looked confused.

"Well, there's more than one, Miss. Which one did you want to reach?"

"Whichever one they brought Elric to!" I said, grinding my teeth.

Fuery showed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"He's probably at the military hospital then."

"Show me Fuery! Please! I don't know where to go!"

Fuery looked at my frantic face, smiled slightly, and grabbed my wrist.

"Cummon, this way."

With that, we ran off across the square and through a network of streets. Within 15 minutes we had reached a depressing-looking concrete building. I shuddered at the sight and followed Fuery up the steps.

The smell of anesthetics and cleaners burned my nose as I stepped into the front hall. Fuery was deep in conversation with the nurse at the station. He nodded, then waved me over.

"I have to get back to work, but Nurse Abell said she'd take you to Edward's room," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Fuery," I said with a tired smile. "I really appreciate this."

He nodded.

"It's no problem. Just don't kill him okay?"

I grinned.

"I make no promises."

Nurse Abell was tapping her foot impatiently, so I have Fuery a quick wave and followed her into the bowels of the building.

Ed's POV

I lay on the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Brother! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes Al."

"What was the last thing I said?"

" 'Brother! Are you listening to me?'"

"Haha. Before that."

"You were yelling at me for being careless."

Al was spared a response when the door opened with a bang. I turned my head to see who had caused it. Eva was standing in the doorway, looking scary and rather rumpled, as if she'd slept on a bench all night. Behind her, I could see a rather flustered Nurse Abell.

Eva shut the door in Nurse Abell's face and waved at Al.

"Hi Al!" she said quite cheerfully. Eva's scary...

"Umm.. hi?" said Al, sounding confused, but Eva had already turned to me.

"Hello Elric."

She was smiling, but there was something glacial in her tone.

"Hi..."

I watched her warily as she walked up to the edge of the bed.

"You.."

"How you doing Eva? You look a little rumpled..."

"Are..."

"..like you spent the night on a bench."

"An.."

"And since when do you call me Elric?"

"IDIOT!"

"Am not."

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! FLAMING, RAVING IDIOT! DO YOU GO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE OR ARE YOU JUST A MAGNET FOR IT? DO YOU LIKE GETTING SLICED UP? BE MORE CAREFUL!"

Eva glared at me, catching her breath.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"You better be," she snapped.

I waited a little bit to let her calm down, then asked, "So am I forgiven for whatever it is I did to make you so mad at me?"

Eva rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor and muttered something under her breath. I think I heard the word 'retard' somewhere in there.

"Oh, Al. This is Eva, the girl I told you about," I said.

"Nice to meet you," said Al, politely. Eva raised her head and smiled.

"Hi Al."

Eva and Al started talking enthusiastically about the trials of immature siblings, so I turned my head and looked out the window, drifting into my own thoughts.

After a while, I realized it had gotten quiet, so I looked over. Al had gone somewhere, but Eva was still sitting on the floor. Her head was down, her bangs hiding her face.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"Fine," replied Eva, not looking up. "I'm not the one in the hospital."

"But you were hurt."

"And I'm fine now. Roy took good care of me."

She didn't sound angry anymore, just tired. I shifted carefully into a sitting position.

"Did you sleep in your clothes?" I asked, not liking the stifling quiet.

Eva exhaled in a slight laugh.

"Yeah. On a bench."

"A bench? I thought you said Roy was taking good care of you!"

"He was. But he was leaving for the East and didn't want me to get hurt. So I severed ties. But of course I didn't have a place to sleep so I kind of fell asleep on a bench in a square."

"Eva!" My voice was laced with shock. "That was dangerous!"

She gave another tired laugh, her head still down.

"Look who's talking. I'm fine, Ed." She waved a hand slightly. "Anyway, Roy sent me a note saying that you'd been found just before he left. So I came here."

"Eva, you should have stayed with him on more night!"

"Ed," she said tiredly. "I don't want to fight right now. Just let me be."

"No! Not until you promise that you'll be careful!"

"Fine. I'll promise if you promise the same."

"You know I can't promise that. I have to get Al's body back! Cummon, promise me."

Eva finally looked up, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why are you so concerned?" she hissed. "I can take care of myself."

"You would have died if I hadn't found you!" I snapped back.

"Maybe I should have died! I don't belong in this world and I can't go home!"

We were silent, glaring at each other for a minute or two. Eva looked away and let her head fall again. I watched her, then said;

"Al and I'll take care of you for a while. Or we'll try at least."

Eva stood up quickly, her fists clenched.

"No."

"But Eva..."

"I'm not going to be a burden."

"Eva," I sighed, exasperated. "If you were going to be a burden I wouldn't have said anything."

"Yes you would have. Because you feel sorry for me. Poor little Eva, ripped away from her family. Probably can't take care of herself."

I rolled my eyes. Eva's bangs were still covering her face so I couldn't tell what her expression was.

"Eva, look at me," I demanded.

"No."

"Look at me," I said tersely, quickly losing patience.

She was still for a while. I was just about to say something, when she slowly raised her head and glared at me defiantly. Her eyes were glittering with unshed tears.

I coughed and looked at my hands.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. Beside, if you come with us, you'll be more likely to find out if there's a way to get you home."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She looked tired

"And, umm... you do know it's okay to cry, right?"

She tried to laugh and looked at the wall.

"I haven't cried since Dad died. I don't feel like starting up again now."

I was about to point out that she was on the verge of tears anyway when Major Armstrong burst in through the doors.

"Edward!" he boomed, tears streaming down his face.

Oh no...

Hope you liked it!


	4. I am not a Leper

**All these wonderful reviews! Thank you so much! 3 3 And since you were all so nice, here's the rest of what I've written so far! Enjoy!**

Eva's POV

I watched with a certain amount of amusement as Armstrong, in his joy, crushed just about every bone in Ed's body. It made me very glad that he hadn't spotted me or felt any connection to me.

"Mis Eva! I have heard about you and the tragic tale of how you lost your family!" the Major boomed as he turned to me. "Your bravery in such times warms my heart!"

Oh god...

As he lunged at me, his arms outstretched, I ran and slid under his arms. I quickly launched myself over the bed so there was a barrier between me and broken ribs.

"Mis Eva?" said Armstrong, his back to me. "You seem to have disappeared at an alarming rate."

"Darn right."

"Mis Eva!"

He twirled around and I was immediately bombarded by a deluge of sparkles and hearts.

"Gah! Ed! SAVE ME!"

However, as Ed was currently unable to do anything of the sort, I dove under the bed, past the arms of Armstrong, and down the hall. Armstrong chased after me.

"This is the ultimate chase-and-hug technique, passed down in the Armstrong family for generations!"

"GAH!! NONONONONONONONO!!! I WANT TO KEEP MY NEWLY HEALED RIBS INTACT!"

"Ohoohoohoo!"

Later, after I had successfully lost Armstrong in the maze of hallways in the hospital, I made my way back to Ed's room. Just as I reached the room, King Bradely strode out. As he passed by me, I felt his penetrating glare on the back of my neck. I shuddered and entered the room.

Ed was sitting on the bed, dazedly holding a melon of some sort.

"Is that some weird Amestrian way of saying get well soon?" I asked, poking it.

"No, just some strange thing the Fuhrer does..."

"He gives me the willies..."

"Because he gave me a cantaloupe?"

I shot Ed a look.

"No, O Vertically Challenged One. He was staring at me."

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A FLEA?"

"You. Stop getting sidetracked."

"Maybe he has a thing for younger women."

"... That's just creepy."

"But it's possible." Ed shrugged.

I glared at him for a few seconds. There was something nagging at me about the Fuhrer, something Maggie had told me, but I couldn't remember what it was. With a shrug, I pushed it out of my mind. If it was important I'd remember soon enough.

Ed's POV

My injuries weren't severe, so I was out of the hospital within two or three days. Eva stayed the whole time. Once I told her that she shouldn't stay in a hospital 24/7, it probably wasn't healthy. For my troubles, I got a chair over the head with the announcement that since I was now taking care of her, she had to stay nearby. She added that it wasn't like she had a hotel to stay in anyway. I didn't push the subject; she had a dangerous look in her eye.

Al, Eva, and I walked down the street, heading to a restaurant I particularly liked. Hospital food was the pits and I wanted something that actually had taste and texture. Al and I strode ahead while Eva wandered slowly behind. When we came to the restaurant, Al went in to get a table for us while I waited impatiently for Eva to catch up.

"You got lead in your rear?" I demanded when she was in ear shot.

She shrugged and kept walking at the same pace. I tapped my foot impatiently, really wanting my food. I swear she walked even slower when she saw that. With a hiss of exasperation, I dove forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the building. Through my glove, I felt her flinch slightly at my touch. As soon as I slowed down at the door, she hastily wrenched her arm out of my grip and walked quickly to where Al was waiting. I stared after her, nonplussed.

While I ate, I studied Eva talking to Al. I had noticed she had a rather reserved way of talking to people, as if she was guarding something. I would have said it was how she normally was, except sometimes she would show a completely different side; open and friendly. However, it seemed that as soon as she realized she was being more open, she'd pull back again so quickly you'd wonder if you'd been hallucinating.

Eva lagged behind all afternoon while we were shopping. Every time I tried to pull her into gear, she'd either evade my hand, or flinch. By the fifth time, I was getting pretty sick of it.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" I hissed after she had flinched the third time. "I don't have the plague!"

Her back stiffened and her stare became glacial. Without a word, she pushed past me and Al, who was laden with packages. After a few steps, she broke into a run, rapidly disappearing in the crowd.

"What did you do, Brother?" Al demanded angrily.

"ME?!? Why do you always asume it's because of something I did?"

"Because it usually is! You should watch your tongue!"

"SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS ACTING LIKE I WAS A LEPER!"

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? GO AFTER HER AND APOLOGISE FOR WHATEVER IT IS YOU SAID!"

"WERE YOU LISTENING TO ME? IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

I sighed angrily, then ran in the direction Eva had disappeared in.

I found her sitting on a bench in one of the many squares. Her head was bowed to her knees, her hands clasped behind her neck.

"Eva." I said, alerting her to the fact that I was there.

"Sorry I keep flinching," she said, not looking up. Her voice was thick and muffled. "It's habit."

I shrugged and flopped down next to her, nonchalantly crossing my right leg over the left. We sat that way for a good number of minutes, me watching the people go by and Eva staying in the same position.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I finally asked, bored out of my skull and wanting to get going. My bottom was going numb from the benches intricate (aka painfully pointy) design.

" I don't talk about it," Eva finally replied.

I pursed my lips. I was starting to notice that I was often exasperated when Eva was around.

"Fine. Can we go then?"

"You go ahead. I'll be back at the hotel in a while."

"Nope. Al will kill me and feed me to a motley collection of cats he's found if I don't come back with you. Just tell me and get it off your chest. I swear I won't tell anyone and it'll probably make you feel better."

Eva finally raised her head. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks had tear tracks.

"Hey, I thought you didn't cry anymore," I said, uncomfortable with the misery radiating off of her.

" Yeah, well I haven't thought about this in a while."

She took a shuddery breath.

"I have a sister."

"Yeah, Maggie."

Her eyes flickered in my direction.

"No, another sister. Her name's Trinity. She's six years older than me. She isn't my blood sister, Mom and Dad adopted her because they thought they couldn't have children. We were very close, best friends. About 5 years ago, she and my parents decided to enroll her in this specialty theater school because it was her greatest dream to be an actress. We had this big going away party for her. I was broken hearted because she was leaving, but she promised that she'd come back and visit as much as possible."

Eva looked down.

"Three months went by. At first she'd call me every night to see how I was doing and see what had happened that day. Then the calls became less frequent, once or twice a week until they stopped completely. She didn't come home until the holiday break."

"She was growing up," I said with a slight shrug.

Eva blinked a few times.

"Of course she was. It's to be expected. But when she came home, I got the biggest shock of my life. She wasn't Trinity anymore. Her personality had completely changed. Before she left, she was sweet and caring, always putting aside whatever she was doing if Maggie or I needed her. Always curious about what I was doing. When she came back she was selfish, sullen, projecting her problems on everyone else in the family. I can't even count all the actions of completely insensitivity she showed. One discussion we had, I remember quite vividly. I had just gotten over pneumonia. I was telling her about going in for x-rays. The entire time I was talking, she had this blank look on her face. I paused to see if she had any comment. Do you know what she said? She said, 'That's great. Did I tell you about what my friend Tony did at class the other day?'"

Eva's voice was shaking angrily.

"That was the worst bought of pneumonia I'd ever had. Mom and Dad were afraid I was going to die at one point. And what does she day? What does my sister, my best friend of ten years say? SHE SAYS THE DAMN THING'S GREAT! SHE DIDN'T CARE THAT I HAD ALMOST DIED! SHE JUST WANTED ME TO KNOW THAT HER DEAR, PRECIOUS FRIEND HAD BELCHED INSTEAD OF DELIVERING THE FIRST LINE!"

Eva's fists clenched and unclenched. She was quiet for a few minutes, until she could talk without yelling again. Her voice was forcedly calm when she began again.

"It was then that I realized that Trinity had died, replaced by someone else, no something else. The person I loved dearly was no longer there and I decided that I didn't want to be burned by her unfeeling nature any longer. I permanently cut ties with her. I didn't even talk to her at Dad's funeral. Waltzing in, in her low-cut, froofy, bright colored dress. Like it wasn't her father's funeral."

Tears were coursing down the tracts on her cheeks again.

"But despite cutting ties with her, that experience has affected every friendship I've had since. Every time somebody did something remotely like what she had done to me, I'd pull back, feeling like I'd been slapped. My feelings surfaced in my actions, resulting in subconscious flinching every time somebody touched me. It's something I haven't been able to break myself of, nor not being able to trust people fully."

Eva stared ahead, a tired, deeply unhappy look on her face.

"So I'm sorry if I flinch or if I seem cold to you and Al. I'm just not ready to be burned again."

I watched her quietly. Her story seemed almost petty at first glance, a child over reacting about a sibling maturing and leaving them behind. But at closer inspection, you could see how traumatizing such a thing could be. A sense of trust was a delicate thing to begin with and hers had been completely shattered by someone from her own family. I didn't blame her in the least for the way she now felt.

I hesitantly inched closer to Eva and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She stiffened momentarily then relaxed against me. Her tears escalated as her pent up anger and sorrow unleashed themselves. I mutely wiped her cheeks and rocked back and forth slightly.

"You can trust me," was all I said once the tears abated. I let go and pulled her up to her feet.

"Come on."

Eva scrubbed her eyes and nodded with a weak smile.

"Yeah, Al's probably worried."

We walked back to the hotel. It wasn't until we were almost to the door that I realized something. Eva had slipped her hand into my right hand.

**It may be a bit until the next update, cause I don't know what to write next. suggestions would be appreciated! **


	5. Squabblefest

**I'm so sorry it's been so long! And this is a shory chapter too! So sorry! I swear the next update will come soon! Anyway enjoy the squabbling XD**

Eva's POV

I woke up at the sound of a car horn honking outside, but kept my eyes closed, savoring the lovely warmth and weigh of the blankets. By the glow I could see through my eyelids I knew it was high time for me to get up, but I decided to pamper myself for a few more minutes.

thud thud THUD EVAAA!!

So much for that...

"G'WAY ED!"

"GET UP!"

"I _AM _ UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE, YOU BEAN!"

"MAKE ME, MIDGET!"

As I got dressed, Ed and I went through our morning routine of verbal sparring. As usual, Ed drifted into sullen silence as I awed him with my extensive vocabulary of insults. As soon as I was ready, I opened the door. Ed's fist was at approximately the same level as my face, as if he was bout to knock again. I caught it before he accidentaly rapped my nose.

"Do I look like the door?"

"Well you are thick."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"How mature."

"Like your response was?"

We walked side by side down the hall, squabbling good-naturedly at the top of our lungs, and annoying the other guests staying at the hotel. Al was waiting for us down in the lobby.

"Brother! You don't have to disturb everyone in the hotel do you?"

"ME?" yelped Ed indignantly. "She's way louder than I am!"

I looked at the quivering finger he was pointing at me with amusement.

"No way Ed. You're a lot louder than me!"

Al sighed.

"You're both loud."

"Then why'd you only yell at me, Al?!"

"Because you're my brother and it's my job."

"You're evil, Al..."

I giggled to myself, watching their discussion with interest. It had been a month and a half since I had arrived in this dimension. I had quickly fallen used to my strange surroundings and the half familiar world of Fullmetal Alchemist. It bothered me somewhat that I was so comfortable here even though I didn't belong, but I really couldn't help it. I had met a wide spectrum of wonderful characters, their names sometimes striking chord in my mind: Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Louis Alex Armsrong, Kain Furey, Jean Havoc, and most recently Izumi and Sig Curtis. Ed and Al had taken me to meet their teacher, hoping she would be able to tell them how to, as I put it, "send me packing." To our disappointment, she either could not or would not tell us anything, as sending me home would most likely involve human transmutation.

We were now in Rush Valley, stopping briefly before continuing back to Central. Ed had been summoned by the grand Poo-bah Mustang for some reason or other. Ed had not seen fit to tell me why.

"Earth to Eeeeeevaaaaaa..."

Ed's hand waved in front of my face.

"Cool it," I said, whacking his hand away.

Ed glared at me.

"We-are-go-ing-NOW! Coming or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."


End file.
